


Winter is here

by TheYoungDragon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (F)Aegon is dead, And Tyrion is my bae!!!, Arya is a warg, Cersei has gone batshit crazy, Dany's search for home continues, F/M, Gen, Harrold Hardyng is dead, Incest, Jon is a warg, Littlefinger is dead, Madness, R Plus L Equals J, Sansa isn't sold to Ramsay, Ser Barristan is alive, Varys is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYoungDragon/pseuds/TheYoungDragon
Summary: The pretender dragon lies dead while three other dragons fly over Westeros threatening to destroy anything that dares to threaten their mistress. While another queen delves further in the realms of madness. As the Starks rise again in the North.It's just a fic I thought of if the show included some of the characters from the books they excluded in the show and how they affect the lives of the characters.





	1. The Pact

**Author's Note:**

> It is just a collection of my thoughts for maybe end of winds or start of dream.  
> It (obviously) has a lighter tone than what we'll get but that's what fanfiction is for right......  
> And this is my first fic so please be nice!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pretender dragon lies dead at the hands of the other dragon mistress whose sons threaten to destroy everything standing against their mother. While the Starks start a new dynasty in the North as another queen delves further into the realms of madness.  
> It's just a fic I thought of which contains some characters from the books who were excluded from the show and how they would affect the show.

                         ** THE PACT**

 

 

**[Moodboard. Chapter 1.](https://www.canva.com/design/DADSfCL936Y/lctbyhm8k25ImQ_hcON1tw/view) **

 

 

The light of the orange sunset reflected gently on the sea named for it as Daenerys Targaryen stared out at the horizon far away beyond the Iron fleet and the Volantene fleet she had procured, beyond her dragons screeching. Viserion and Rhaegal were playing some sort of game while Drogon hunted. She was standing in the lavish balcony of Lord Tywin's ex chambers, she tugged her hrakkar closer to her chest as she felt the chill of the winter winds, it had snowed the previous night and the night before as well. All of the westerlands might have been covered in snow by now, dany thought.

 

She continued to stare , staring out at the endless sea was a good distraction for the queen but she always faced east doing so, the  last time she had looked to the west might have been years ago, in Pentos maybe.

 

 But that was a different place, a different sea and a different person altogether.She was just dany then, the frightened little girl hiding in her chambers from her brother, the Beggar Princess.

 

 

 

Now she was Daenerys Stormborn of House  Targaryen, rightful Queen of the seven Kingdoms, Khaleesi of the great grass sea, the Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt, The Queen of Meereen. Now, The Slayer of Lies as well thanks to the boy pretending to be her nephew Aegon VI of House Targaryen, son of Rhaegar and Elia. Almost for a moon she had genuinely thought of him that he was her nephew..

 

 

Throughout the journey to Westeros , from Volantis to Dragonstone, Dany had felt so content that she wasn't the last of her line. House Targaryen hadn't seen it's end after all.

 

 Her hopes shattered when she landed on the shores of Dragonstone. The pretender had offered marriage to the Lannister queen while he was already married to Princess Arianne of House Martell. She was convinced that he was a pretender as how could her nephew think of marrying a women whose father was behind the murder of his own sister and rape of his mother. He had summoned her at Harrenhal for a parley to discuss the future of House Targaryen as the King of the seven kingdoms and dared to ask her for her sons as a sign of fealty to him. She had Drogon burn him and that cursed castle as well.

 

 

According to Lord Tyrion it would send a good message " A history lesson for the lords. " he had jested.

 

 

The griffin , Jon Connigton, Quaithe had warned her about had perished as well. Aegon had been the mummer's dragon and Varys, also dead , might have been the perfumed seneschal. She racked her brains for the others and then yes

 

 

_the kracken_

 

 

Dany hoped that it was Victarion, he had been bethrothed to her after he had Hizdahr murdered. She was in debt to him as he had helped defend Mereen during the Battle outside Mereen however annoying he may have been. But it was too much when he tried to control the dragons by blowing the Valyrian horn, it didn't end up as he intended though, as her other two sons went in a fit of rage which even she was not able to control. Only after his sacrifice to the red god, on the prow of his own ship by his own priest Moqorro, did Rhaegal and Viserion started to listen to her. She had the horn destroyed, but her two sons were never the same again. It was as though some bloodlust controlled them causing the calm Viserion to go as wild as Drogon. She felt extremely sad at the thought of losing her sons, they were all she had...

 

 

_the sun's son was Quentyn, another  idiot who tried to tame her sons and failed. She dreaded what might have happened if he succeeded._

 

 

She also had to be careful about the Lion but which one of them, one was her hand, and the other two were in the red keep planning her demise most probably. She just hoped it wasn't her lord hand. Heeding his advice, Dany had conquered the Westerlands first, the Darrys, Mootons, Blackwoods and Brackens of the Riverlands also had sworn their allegiance to her. His advice was working well for her so far most of the castles were loosely held in the Westerlands. Most of the Lannister army was stationed at King's Landing. But she didn't trust him fully , he played the part of a drunken fool well all the while smartly planning his next move.

 

 

Almost on cue, she was disturbed in her musings by Tyrion as he came  onto the balcony waddling on his short legs with a cup full of the finest of arbor gold retreived from the cellars of Casterly rock.

 

"Wanting to break a record on brooding, are we?"he asked in his usual casual tone.

 

She just rolled her eyes at that."Just get on with it Lord Hand , I am in no mood to be ridiculed by your little games"she replied in the voice of the mighty dragon queen.

 

 "It seems that we have guests, your grace"

 

"And who are they?" she asked.

 

"An emissiary from the Iron bank of Braavos and Willas Tyrell, the eldest son of Mace Tyrell." he answered.

 

"Summon the emissiary to my solar in an hour we shall meet him in private and invite Willas Tyrell to meet me in court on the morrow."she answered as she wondered what an iron banker would want with her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tyrion poured three cups of arbor gold for each of them as he studied the man named Tycho Nestoris, who stared unashamedly at Daenerys, who was in a blood red dress tipped with black sashes here and there, looking every part the dragon queen seated in his lord father's seat in his own solar. Lord Tywin must be cursing me right now, he thought.

 

"Your Grace, Finally it's a pleasure to meet the mother of dragons, the Queen of the seven kingdoms - "

 

What do you want , my lord?? the queen interrupted.

 

"I am no lord, Your Grace."

 

"Answer me anyway" she said without wasting any time.

 

"I am here to talk about the repayment of the loan the Iron throne owes to the Iron bank ,Your grace, it amounts to a 300,000 gold dragons." he said in a disinterested tone focusing more on sipping his wine.

 

" I don't recall retreiving any loan from the Iron bank and if you expect me to pay the Usurper's debts, you are terribly mistaken."  she replied maintaining a cool face hiding her anger with a sip of her wine.

 

"Haven't you asked Cersei or Stannis already ,my lord?" Tyrion interjected.

 

"I have, Your sister has denied me payment until the war against you is over and Stannis has asked us for another loan for fighting whatever he beleives is beyond the wall. And I may tell you, that we get our gold back one way or another, we always have.."the braavosi was lying, Cersei knew the importance of gold in war. And having the Iron bank as an ally was good help for her, she didn't have much gold after all. While he had everything she wanted, Casterly rock, to name a few. 

 

 

"The ban of slavery in Slaver's Bay and Volantis and the other free cities has increased trade with Braavos I presume and the Iron bank must have gained a lot of profit already , haven't you?" he asked in a casual tone, he would fall in his trap easily.

 

 

"Yes, And we are thankful to her grace for her deeds and improving the lives of so many men who might have not known any world out of slavery. We have gained the trade legions whivh used to be with Volantis and some of Tyrosh as well "

 

 

He had got him there. "Then consider my part of the debt already paid. You can ask for the coin from whome it is actually owed , my lord ." Daenerys smirked.

 

 

"But-"

 

 

It was time to have some fun with him now. "Don't presume , my friend that we don't know that you have already have received installments from Stannis and Cersei."Tyrion said just trying to bring him further into his fangs.

 

 

 

" I see the son of Lord Tywin through and through, but what makes you think that only you Westerosi have honour, are you questioning the honour of the Iron bank, my lord? "the braavosi asked.

 

 

 

"I am not questioning your honour, I am denying it's existence"he said coolly.

 

 

 "I am afraid it's too late for more talk now, you may enjoy the hospitalities of Casterly Rock.You may leave."Daenerys said potentially ending the conversation. He sighed, he could have made some more fun from him.

 

 

The braavosi just smirked and was going to open his mouth for a sharp retort...

 

 

When the Dragons roared threateningly once as his mask slipped and a look of terror flashed across the man's face just for a moment.

 

 

Daenerys stood and he stood as well.The Braavosi bowed his head just a little and went away muttering under his breadth.

 

 

"How dare he ask me for the debts the usurper has owed!!"Daenerys fumed, fidgeting with her ring.

 

 

  _Not again, why does he have to tame the dragon always?_

 

"The Iron bankers are a dangerous group of people, my queen, they were dangerous enough to make Lord Tywin to pay off the loan. You must be careful, I don't think he is telling us the truth about Cersei, about Stannis I can't say, I only met the man once." Tyrion said.

 

 

"So find out the truth. Talk to Moqorro have him look in the flames for something." she spoke in a spiteful tone. "They shall have their coin one way or another. Do you think Stannis is willing to pay his brother's debts? "

 

 Ser Barristan interrupted their conversation , walking in through the door, he said" Despite Stannis Baratheon being a usurper he is a man of honour, if he has decided to pay the loan then he shall do it even if it will make Westeros bankrupt, Your Grace "

 

"Lord Tyrion see to it that if we have to end the loan then it shall be done with the help of Lannister gold. Thank you for your counsel, lord Tyrion, Ser Barristan if you may please. " Daenerys said extending her hand to Ser Barristan to escort her.

 

_Well we'll see, which Lion's gold pays the loan._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dany woke up with her thighs sticky and her cunt slick, she had been dreaming, making love to a man. His face was like a shifting shadow with dark curls falling all around his face. Sucking her nipple while pinching the other. It was so real, she swore that her nipples ached for him in reality.

 

He moved up her neck sucking and biting and then soothing with his magical tongue. He drank from her lips as though her lips were the sweetest thing in the world. And when he entered her,

 

_Oh gods,_

 

she couldn't stop moaning. He covered her mouth with his own and started thrusting even faster.

 

 

He  worked up magic once more with his fingers on her pearl as her back arched and she couldn't control it more,

 

 

 _just a few more thrusts_   _and......_

 

 

She woke up when she climaxed, without any hesitation her fingers found her pearl and starting rubbing and flicking it with well practiced strokes. It didn't take much time for her to peak, her secret lover had left her too slick from his expert touch. She cleaned herself and called for Irri and Jhiqui to change the sheets and bring her food.

 

She wore only a thin shift and the hrakkar Drogo had given her around her as  she stepped into the garden adjoining her chambers. All the manicured shrubs and flowers had been covered with fresh fallen snow, as white as her silver. She clutched her lion pelt closer and removed her sandals and stepped out into the snow. Feeling the ice melt taking all the heat from her hot dragon blood. She buried her toes further into the snow feeling all the coldness seep into her. The white material dripping down as water from the withered trees. Signs of life fading as Winter buried it's talons into the earth. She felt nothing but the cold. No sense of belongingness. No sense of  _home_...

 

 

 

_She hated it!!_

 

 

 

_Was this frozen continent really her home?_

 

 

 

 

_Wasn't home a place supposed to be warm? Filling people with warmness , making them complete...._

 

 

 

 

She had felt hollow ever since she had landed on Dragonstone. Maybe she had expected too much from the dreary Castle that was her ancestral home.

 

 

 

_but it held no red doors no lemon trees_

 

 

 

Such a place doesn't exist, dany thought. She must have cooked it up in her mind, she was sure now.

 

Nevertheless, this land was too cold for her liking. It had strange customs as well, people over here.... were strange or maybe she had met more monsters than people in her short life.

 

 

Maybe it was her punishment for possessing dragons , for possessing more than a person should. She would have no feeling of fullness, no family, no one to love ,

 

 

 _no home_....

  

 

But she had already paid the price with Rhaego. What else did the gods want from her? 

 

 

Why wouldn't they give her someone to love?

 

 

Would she find love only in dreams??

 

 

_Who would dare to love a dragon, after all?_

 

 

But she missed a lover's touch for too long. Irri and Jhiqui were willing enough but they did so under obligation and not affection. She missed Drogo, he might not have loved her but she had come to do so. She only lusted Daario, she felt no remorse in leaving him back at Meereen, moreso she felt releived actually. She was afraid she would not be able to love anymore.

 

She got up and put on her sandals and retired to her chambers. It was really cold to have a bath, so she just grabbed a wet towel and cleaned herself, she stripped and stood in front of the large mirror in the chambers of the old Kings of the Rock.

 

 

She examined her body thoroughly , her legs had started to show some muscles due to the excessive dragon riding she did. Her gaze came up from her legs to her slim waist never to grow fat from any man's seed.  Her breasts and then at the right one, the only defect on her smooth alabaster skin. The scar continued from the tip of her breast to her lower back. It hadn't gone yet.

 

_Maybe it never would..._

 

 

The words "  _mezhah drogo "_ cut out by a sharp dothraki arakh. Recalling the injustice done to her. She traced with her fingers once, twice and then decided to ignore it . It didn't hurt or itch anymore. The Dothraki followed her now, she had already burned those responsible after all.

 

 

 She dragged herself from the mirror to her closet. Ignoring her bad mood, she readied herself for court. It was the last thing she wanted to do. But a Queen puts her people before herself, she sighed. She decided to wear something westerosi to meet Lord Willas. If she was a queen she must look her part at least. She decided on a black gown with some hints of red and a silver chain , with intricate dragons carved ,around her bodice and finished the look with intricate dothraki braids and silver bells denoting her victories. And the crown she wore in Meereen, a simple gold ring with three dragon heads black , green and gold snarling at each other. And finally she settled her face into the queenly mask and stepped out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You stand in the prescence Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful queen of the seven kingdoms, rightful heir to the Iron throne, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass sea, the Mother of Dragons , the Breaker of Chains, the Unburnt, the Slayer of Lies." Missandei declared, as Dany sat on the seat of the kings of the rock, shaped with two snarling lions on each side with rubies for eyes and gold for their mane.

 

She started with the problems of the smallfolk as was her custom. She was glad that there weren't any dragon attacks so far, she had requested them to hunt on fish only and stay away from land. There were all sorts of complaints regarding the dothraki creating havoc in Lannisport , she beleived only half of them as the people exagerated too much to be true. There was a new complaint though , the sept in the city had been attacked by the men of the red god , they had come with her from Volantis . 2000 men if she was correct, bred in the red temple of Volantis. Their leader was Moqorro with skin as black as night and hair as light as snow. She was suspicious of him , he had acquired the Volantene fleet under her name ,naming her some ancient hero who had come again to stand against the darkness. He had not given up on convincing her to convert to the faith of rhllor , she had denied his offer every time stating that she didn't beleive in any gods. Her words , anybody's words didn't seem to affect him.

 

At last, Lord Willas entered carried by some men, he had lost the use of his legs, he looked rather dishelved and sad. He had already lost two of his siblings, dany concluded. He was a middle aged man maybe a decade older than her.

 

"Your Grace" he spoke. "We have lost Highgarden"

 

"What?"Lord Tyrion asked, rather frantically.

 

"Yes, Your Grace, we were attacked by Lannister troops, while our forces were distributed in defending the Reach from Euron Greyjoy and supporting you."he said.

 

"My brother Ser Garlan perished as well. The House Tarly had betrayed our trust to Cersei, Your Grace"

 

Finally the lioness has made a move , she thought.

 

" I offer you my condolences, my lord. We will avenge your home surely. Do you have any other concerns?"she asked trying to keep her voice straight.

 

"Your Grace, I ask you for vengeance and I offer you my hand in Marriage as the last male member of House Tyrell" they were not his words dany guessed. 

 

"My lord , as for your first question I can offer you contingency of the Unsullied and the Red men but I may say that my armies are not accustomed to the climate, they may not fair well in such conditions and as for your second question I shall consult your offer with my advisors and inform you further "she couldn't help him more , and it was a good excuse to keep the red men far away.

 

He frowned at that. What did he expect her to do , move all of her court to Highgarden"Remember, Your Grace , Our House supported you until the bitter end during the rebellion"he added.

 

Dany was getting annoyed now, She started twirling her mother's ring around her finger," And I have forgotten the fact that your sister was the baratheon queen,my lord. Still, I shall fly  drogon to the Reach and ensure that you get your family home back. The court is adjourned."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 She sipped her wine while Lord Tyrion contemplated his next move in the game of Cyvasse they were playing. She quite liked it, or maybe had grown used to playing it with Tyrion and Missandei on the way from Volantis to Westeros.

 

 

 

"So, What do you think of the Tyrell Lord's offer?" she asked him coyly. Trying to distract him.

 

 

"They were not his words. Surely, he failed to mention that his grandmother Lady Olenna is known as the Queen of thorns , didn't he?" he said without taking his eyes off the board.

 

 

 

Looking up to her, he continued"The Tyrells had been desperate to make Margaery Queen"

 

 

He said moving some spearmen towards her dragon, potentially blocking it from three directions .

 

 

"Their ploy was quite simple marry the monarch with your pawn and make him depend on your resources, that's what happened with Tywin while I was still in King's Landing"  

 

 

 

She took his elephant off the board with her dragon. Her attention fully on his mention of his past in King's Landing. He didn't talk about those times often.

 

 

 

 _(Not realizing that  she had moved her dragon too close to the catapult_.)

 

 

"And then take the power in your own hands , that's what happened to Joffrey." he said as he took her dragon off with his catapult.

 

 

She cursed under her breadth at her hand's move. Distracting her with his tales.

 

 

"And why run behind making your beautiful rose a Queen, when you can make another rose  a King ?" he finished. As he took of her king off the board.

 

 

Dany hissed. She shall never win from him in this game. "So what should I do? , If I accept his proposal I will have another Kingdom behind me." she said flustering, losing from him always scorned her.

 

 

"You already have the Tyrells behind your back , Your Grace. They have nowhere else to go. Cersei ended any chances of an alliance when she imprisoned Margaery and further blew up the Great Sept of Baelor." he stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

 

"So who would you have me marry ? I don't have many options. Would you have me marry Jaime Lannister, Sorry to say but that's one of the reasons I killed the pretender Dragon." she retorted. " Or is it Stannis-"

 

 

"It is none of them , My Queen. Lord Willas struck up a nerve in my mind when he said that you need to marry someone who stayed loyal to House Targaryen when it was at it's lowest point." he said.

 

" So is it Trystane Martell , you propose, Doran Martell had already offered to marry his son to me. If he had not blamed me for Myrcella's death and addressed me as a foreign whore it would have gone quite fine." Only the death of Quentyn at her hands had stopped her from burning that boy alive. He wrinkled his nose at the mention of his niece's death. But still continued..

 

"No Daenerys, I wouldn't ever propose for you to marry anyone who you would proceed to murder. I found out that Rhaenyra Targaryen had promised Lord Cregan Stark a Princess of House Targaryen for a Lord of House Stark. The pact of Ice and Fire they called it."he informed her.

 

 

"You are the last Targaryen Princess, if you beleive that you can't have children then you should honour the pledge made by your House " he sighed.

 

 

"And it makes sense politically as well, we may be able to sweep the North from Stannis's clutches easily"

 

 

She rolled her eyes at that, "Rickon Stark is a boy of ten, my lord."

 

 

"I am not talking about Rickon Stark, Your Grace. There is another....a bastard son of Eddard Stark who I may say would make a good King for you. His name is Jon Snow."

 

 

 


	2. The Monster Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!  
> I hope this update wasn't too late. Last week has been a WEEK!  
> There wasn't much time to write stuff. With me trapped in other things constantly, it was really frustrating to find time and write a character like Cersei.(Ughhhh). I hope the chapter is fine. I hope I don't dissapoint. And this chapter contains mentions of rape and abuse so if you are not comfortable with it so please do not read.
> 
> Hope you like it.

                      **THE MONSTER WITHIN**

 

 

"Break, Break it."

Cersei yelled. Her voice echoing in the throne room. It was the last of the seven pointed stars left in the Red keep. Just behind the throne the glass painting that signified the union of the crown and the faith. Just a bitter joke now, Cersei chuckled.

Thousands of shards flew everywhere as the hammer found it. Some of the pieces piercing her face. She relished in the pain, the prickiness rendering interesting sensations on her face.

She walked towards her  throne, heels clicking on the marble floor, the sound of them richocheting throughout the keep. All alone in the throne room, The shadows that had troubled her in the last few moons all done and dusted.

The throne room or the Red Keep as a wholewas empty, her court remained almost empty compared to Robert's court. She was not complaining though, it meant that she did not have to play little courtly games anymore. Leaving her alone to celebrate her triumph. She gulped her wine celebrating her victory. The Tyrells all gone save for the cripple and that wicked old mouth. She could picture her, flanked by her Left and Right, trying to escape her own bannermen she had sent after her. She cackled at the thought of that ancient bitch always trying to ridicule her, now running for her own life or maybe dead already.

She would have to give credit to the dragons for that at least. The arrival of Rhaegar's son had left the Tyrells in a vulnerable position. With Dorne already licking his foot, the Tyrells were surrounded by the Greyjoys raiding the Reach and the Dornish ready to take the kingdom for their King all the while their little Queen was in the clutches of the High Sparrow. Little attention was given to her and she had taken the chance to strike and proved that House Lannister wasn't over yet.

She took another sip recalling the bright green glamour of wildfire while the Great Sept of Baelor exploded along with those abominations. It was the festival of the mother. Most of the Lords of the Reach had been present. She could not have hoped for a better opportunity with all the sparrows in the city celebrating inside the sept. The pleasure it gave her to see all those cunts burn away. The green glow, the colour of her eyes, conquering the city. Spreading fear in the hearts of the maggots living in this hateful country. The colour covering the dull city in a glamour it had never known. Letting them know what would occur if they dare challenge the lioness.

_I promise you father you will be known as the sire of the great Queen Cersei. House Lannister would see new heights under my rule._

She sat on the Iron throne, hers by right, as she overlooked the transformation of the Red keep. Changing the keep had been really thrilling for her. She had removed all the relics of the Dragons that that stupid boar had still kept. Replacing them with Lions everywhere. The eunuch's spies now serving Qyburn. They had introduced her to new places she did not know existed in the keep.

_Nice places to keep those Septas, to have them tortured by  Qyburn and Ser Robert Strong._

Cersei had replaced all the Targaryen blood red for her Lannister Crimson and highlighted the throne room with gold. The snarling Lion of her house now behind her throne. The talk in court nowadays was of the Targaryens only. Most of the lords assuring her that the abomination born of incest, the mad king's daughter was true to her title, killing her own nephew and burning Harrenhal for no reason, but she could smell her dwarf brother in all of it. How dare he take Casterly Rock! The Rock was hers. Taking it was one thing but inviting the dragon bitch and taking it in her name! Father would have been furious. She promised herself that the Rock would soon be hers. Targaryens would go back to the dirt where they belong.

_Targaryen. . ._

She was meant to be a Targaryen though, not that Dornish bitch Elia. She remembered that bitch as weak as a withered leaf, she would never be the Queen Cersei was meant to be. Rhaegar was meant to be hers. She would have given Rhaegar Silver haired Princes. He would have never dared to look for that she wolf or any other woman then. Maybe. . . .maybe she could have proved that frog to be wrong. Maybe Joffery, Myrcella and Tommen would still be alive her precious golden lions.

She wanted to cry out her mind for her sweet children. Maybe she should have clawed at her face like Catelyn Stark had when her son died. No, she wasn't weak. She was a Lannister of Casterly Rock, not any common bitch. She was a lion and her Lord father had taught her that a lion never sheds any tears. At least he hadn't when her mother died, when that fucking dwarf came into this world. . .

The fucking mad vile despicable Valonqar.

She could hear him mocking her from Casterly Rock. Jumping around her father's chambers like a monkey. Suddenly out of nowhere his ugly face without any nose came next to her, small hands wrapping around her neck as she struggled for breath.

She came out of her hallucination with a sharp prick by the throne. He had everything what she wanted. Maybe she should have accepted her Uncle Kevan's offer and returned to Casterly Rock, she sighed.

No, she chided herself with a deliberate cut from the swords of the throne. She wouldn't be Queen of Westeros then only a mother of  a child at best contesting with other cousins to be Lady of Casterly Rock. Having no true power, sitting in a corner of the Rock singing  songs which others wanted.

She wasn't destined to be just a daughter of a lord. She was made for greatness. She was made for power, made to rule. If not as a dragon, she was Queen in her own right as a lion.

It was quite hilarious that Rhaegar's son had offered to marry her. Considering how she yearned to marry his father. But before she could think much of his offer his aunt had come for him claiming him to be a pretender.

Good for her they were already killing each other. It had given her time to plan her war. She had Randyll Tarly by her side easily. She  just reminded  him of the position of his family if the Tyrells in the war and how much destruction their leadership would bring to the Reach.

Thank Goodness, she didn't have to seduce the ugly old soldier.

He was not a smart man anyway, just a soldier. She was in need of soldiers only anyway, she had spent all her life in the shadows of other men now it was her turn to play the game. Not as a consort, not as a mother, not as a regent. She would be the Queen, Queen Cersei of House Lannister, she smiled, taking another swig of her wine. It was her brightest hour. What she needed to do was just let them kill each other while she. . .

"Why are you doing this, Your Grace?" somebody spoke. It was _Jaime_. His last word gracegracegracegrace being murmurred by the ghosts of the court.

"Why am I doing what brother?"she asked back calmly. Trying to hide her automatic smile.

He picked her up from the throne roughly. Caught her throat in his human palm.

"You know what I am talking about very well." She struggled against him and pushed him away, gasping for breath.

"Why did you kill Tommen?"He seethed.

"How dare you blame me for the death of my sweet Tommen!"she hissed, pushing him away.

"I didn't kill Tommen. He died because of those mindless sparrows." she choked out, getting her breadth.

"You knew he would not survive your crazy plan." he said.

"You killed our dear boy, Cersei! You killed our baby!"

" _No_. No..no..no..no..no..no..no" she kept on repeating."NO!"she yelled at Jaime. Slapping him. Hard. It wasn't her it was that bitch Margaery. Her sweet young boy was murdered by. . . . .

"Go on, tell me. Who murdered our son?" gripping one of her arms, he shaked it vigorously.

She was shivering, as a single tear escaped her eyes," I . . . I do not know." she stammered.

"It could have been the sparrows or the Tyrells or that Dornish Bastard and her men. . ." she wanted to continue but her voice left her.

"Or it could have been YOU and your fucking knight." he completed for her.

She was beyond angry now. She lost control as she fell on the throne and started thrashing. The swords slashing her precious gown and skin alike.

"No,no,no,no,no. . . ."she kept repeating. Margaery killed him, Yes she was the one that dirty whore. Yes she murdered her King. My sweetest son. My sweet cub. . .

 

* * *

 

 

It was Qyburn who helped her from her awkward position sprawled on the Iron Throne. He gave her some tonic that soothed her mind. Coming back to reality.

"Where is Ser Jaime, my lord?"she asked caressing her forehead, clearing her fuzzy head. She realized she had been brought back to her chambers.

"Ser Jaime, last we heard of him he was lost in the Riverlands with a blonde woman."He said with an interesting look at her. Covering her wounds with bandages.

"Nevermind, prepare Lady Taena for me." she ordered. She couldn't, wouldn't beleive that Jaime would leave her for that basic bitch. She was ugly, large and ungraceful. She knew Jaime better. He wasn't going to fall for such a creature and why would he when he had her?

Qyburn muttered a greeting and left her alone. Leaving her alone.

 _Alone_.

She had no friends in King's Landing but she had no lack of enemies. The royal court once bubbling with people, now usually remained empty except for the daughters of the Crownlands and Reach Lords she had annexed. No better way to sustain their loyalty. She reached for wine once more. Taking fast gulps of it that left her cheeks burning red.

Getting off the bed she called for her maid what was her name? She always forgot it. This one was treacherous but the best one among the lot. Always trying to tighten her gowns, and always sobbing.

Am I so frightening? She asked herself.

Annoying girl, she thought it was time to send her to Qyburn as well.

She slipped on her bedrobe trying to hide her wounds beneath her thin robe.. She drank some more wine as she examined her body which had been flawless once. The dream of every man in the court of King's Landing. Now a body of a middle aged woman with stretch marks covering her shoulders and waist, breasts sagging.

"Poor Queen Cersei. Growing fat like a cow, aren't you? Someone said as a hand reached out to grab a handful of fat from her stomach.  
You know who do you look like? " Margaery asked smugly. Walking towards her in the mirror. As she started to caress her bruised skin with the tip of her fingers. She flinched at her touch. Her hand came up resting at her cheek. "Cheeks all flushed red, drinking excessive wine, sleeping with whores everyday. Do you remember anybody similar?

Robert. . Cersei thought.  
No, it cannot happen she wasn't growing fat. It must be an illusion. .  _yes_ it is an illusion.

"Nobody wants you, now. Not even your brother or your lover precisely. Your children are gone." she mocked.

"Shamed in front of the whole city. Paraded like a common whore. What would Lord Tywin say if he knew that Cersei Lannister was paraded naked in the city?" She laughed at her as Cersei grinded her teeth.

"You are dead. The younger Queen is dead. And I am still breathing, in flesh and blood and what is left of you? Only dust. The golden rose is gone while the lion still roars in triumph. I am the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms while you are nothing but ash." she retorted, feeling victorious as Margaery's smile disappeared.

"Queen of King's Landing at best."she scoffed as her image started to fade. "Do not worry, Your Grace. Your tyranny shall not last long."

She walked away from the mirror, mouth twisted. Taking the pitcher of the red liquid, she pushed it down in one go. The liquid burning her insides making her forget everything and everyone.

She entered the secret chamber, Ser Robert with her, which might have been an antechamber in the Queen's Ballroom. She was a Targaryen in all  but name. The Red Keep was her home. She knew all of its secrets. Now just a dragon was needed and Lords would come flocking to her, she thought.

To her delight Taena was kept ready for her ministrations. Iron chains restraining her, leaving her in an uncomfortable position. Beside her the three septas Unella, Moelle and Scolera were tied up together.

She ordered the knight to have his pick among those septas while she walked over to the Myrish harlot.

She spanked her bare ass. And scraped the smooth skin with her sharp nails.

The whore whimpered and Cersei felt a burning sensation inside her.  
She twisted her so that she could look at her face. She was sobbing already. Cersei smiled at her as she poured some wine at her face.  "Drink, NOW!"she screamed. Cersei chuckled as the whore started to gulp it down desoerately.

"Don't worry Lady Taena, I will take good care of you." Cersei told her, enthusiasm lacing her voice.

She entered three of her fingers in her tight cunt. The slut hissed at the intrusion and started to sobb louder. She had earned this treatment, selling her secrets to Margaery. She didn't tolerate double crossers anyway.

She continued to fuck her harshly. Her sobs making Cersei forget the troubles she had. All of her former sultry behaiviour had gone now. She just screamed and sobbed now.  She scratched her insides and tugged at her black mess of hair with her other hand. Bringing her face next to her mouth as she bit her lip. Hard enough to draw blood.

She heard the septas scream as well her valiant knight fucking one of them hard in the other chamber. While the other two septas shivered anticipating their turns. She knew they wanted to be fucked. It was written all over their faces. No woman of the faith was allowed to fornicate with a man after all. They should be thankful to her for providing  them with such a massive cock.

She slipped her fingers out of her as she got bored. Promising her that she will return to her. Already, ine of her handmaidens had died from her nightly cravings. She wondered how long this myrish whore would long.

She let Ser Robert do as he wished as she returned to her chambers. The screams of the women echoing throughout Maegor's holdfast as was the custom for every night.

 

* * *

 

 

She couldn't move. Someone had bound her to the throne. The moonlight cascading through the large windows of the throne room. The usual burning fires were absent leaving an eerie winter chill.

"Whoever has done such folly, show up or you will be burnt to death by wildfire." she said frantically. She struggled against her bindings, the more she struggled the more she cut herself. She was sure it was the imp's work. She stilled as she heard footsteps.

He has come to kill me. He shall wrap his dirty fingers around my neck and push the life out of me.

She cried for Qyburn, for Ser Robert, for Jaime but no one heard her. No one came for her. She saw the Imp at last, but no it wasn't that dwarf. It was a boy, the most beautiful boy, her sweet . . .

"Would you burn me as well, Mother?" Joffrey's smug voice replied. She couldn't beleive her eyes.

Her _Joff_ back from the dead with her. She struggled to touch him. Her Golden Prince. "No, never Joff. Never, remove me from my binds, Joff my sweet. Please Joffrey!" she pleaded but he just laughed maniacally. Then suddenly caught both of her shoulders hard enough to bruise. "You are no mother of mine! Just another userper." he spat. "You wed my bride to that vermin of my brother and then gave it to those  fucking roses. Anyway harlots paraded through the city aren't worthy enough for my attention." he told her while she sobbed. Curling in she tried to hide her head as he continued to speak. Joffrey's snide remarks continued as she sobbed, the throne cutting her deeper.

Another voice, meeker and of a child came to her.

 _Tommen_.

She looked for him. His eyes big as befit of a child with no sense of worry or hatred. No crown rested atop his head. His golden locks longer than her own.

"You killed me, mother. You know it was you. You killed my Margaery too. I died just because of your jealousy." he said his emerald eyes watery.

"No"  Cersei whispered. " That little Queen was conspiring against you my child. She was already sleeping with other men. She was not good nor pure just another power hungry woman trying to manipulate you. She had you killed, not me. She was the one." Cersei rambled while another woman spoke.

"You never came for me mother. I was all alone in Dorne, scared and hurt among a pit of vipers. You did not gave a fig about me, did you? You never loved me as you loved your Joffy and Tommy." Myrcella spoke.

She had grown, Cersei observed. She had a woman's body. A face not different from her own except for the bloody gash where a ear should have been.

She wanted to reassure her that she loved her the same. But then Joffrey's face started to turn purple. Tommen's face concorted into a bloody mess and Myrcella withered away. She started to cry for her children again. The cruel goods giving them back to her only to take them away.

"I told you to take them and run away." Ned Stark's voice echoed. She looked up to snap at him to claw at his face. Watching him die again would give her certainly more pleasure than those whores. But she found the room filled with people  while she was naked. The crowd jeering at her, throwing shit while some of them came closer, touching her, scratching her. She moved away from all of them to find Ned Stark standing with his wife and eldest son, silently scrutinizing her. She found Jon Arryn watching her solemnly while Robert laughed boomingly beside him.  She saw Stannis his cold eyes on her body and Renly as he made a cruel jape about her. She saw the Queen of thorns along with her little Queen pointing and smirking at her. Then she saw Rhaegar Targaryen with his she wolf looking sadly at her. She walked further her gaze on every person not ready to let them overwhelm her. She was a Lannister of Casterly Rock, the true lionness. Her eyes landed at her father. He refused to look at her. His mouth twisting into a very grim stance. Shame glinting in his gaze. Still she refused to break.

At last she saw Jaime but he was not alone. That blonde knight was with him taking her away from her. Stopping him from coming to her. She let her tears fall then. One by one, she felt each of them leaving her eyes, travelling to the curve of her nose, crossing her lips and finally falling to the ground.

A dirty, old hand came to help her up. It was a woman she guessed. She turned to look at her.

She ran horrified, all the grace of a highborn lady gone, she ran away from the rotten face. But she came back right in front of her, she made to run to another direction but she yanked at her ankle and she fell, the marble floor kissing her face.

The witch turned her face so their eyes could meet. She was laughing maniacally. She started speaking as she writhed in her grip.

 _Queen you shall be_  
_Until there comes another_  
_Younger and more beautiful._

A thousand voices spoke with her. Their sound reverberating inside her head.

 _Three children shall you have_  
_Gold shall be their Crowns_  
_Gold their shrouds._

She started to cry harder than ever. Joffrey's purple face swimming before her eyes along with Tommen's smashed head. And Myrcella. . .  
She didn't even know how her poor cub died.

_And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you._

That filled her with anger. The thought of that vile dwarf coming to kill her was enough to evoke the lioness again. She whirled around. Caught that rotten face in her hands and gouged out those eyes that had haunted her everyday in her dreams.

Her eyes burned with a gleam. A gleam of green, Green fire, Wildfire ready to engulf the whole world with her. She had no children, now. She had nothing to lose. That dwarf would die the most terrible death the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen. Cersei promised herself.

 

* * *

 

 

"Any news from Duskendale or Rosby?" the queen asked sipping her wine as she looked out at the waking city from her balcony. Overpopulated and hungry. Dirty most of all and cold. Her eyes wandered to the ruins of the Great Sept. She pictured a statue of herself standing proud at the spot.  Hmm, she'll have to talk to Qyburn about it.

"Yes, my Queen. The Lannister army has sacked Duskendale and Rosby has been looted." he answered. Giving her the tonic that helped to keep her head stable." We have installed Wildfire in Duskendale and the Capital as you wished." She took another sip for her triumph.

"Any news from Highgarden?"she asked, dreading the answer already.

"The Usurper Dragon had ambushed Highgarden. The meagre Lannister  force left over there has agreed to follow the Dragon Queen under Tyrion Lannister. The castle has gone back to the Tyrells." her grip on the glass tightened as she imagined horrible fates for the dwarf. She should have covered the castle with wildfire. Highgarden had been her first victory in this war.

"What of the gold? And the grain?" she asked. At least something must be gained from that damned castle.

"All of the gold has reached King's Landing successfully. Of the grain, we have almost half of it inside the city. The rest is still on the road. Maybe the Dragon Queen has taken the rest, we are not sure." Qyburn answered.

Another fucking younger queen. More beautiful as well.

Still the gold was necessary. She had to repay Robert's loans in order to  ask for more loans. The Realm was already in economic chaos when the Iron bank had declared that it would lend no more loans to the Seven Kingdoms. Gold was needed. Coin was what she was good at handling. She had been better than both Jaime and Tyrion in matters of money.

Battles are won by soldiers  but gold wins wars.

"What of the Golden company? Where are they?"she asked. She needed those soldiers at any cost. Aegon had left his sellsword company to wreck havoc in the Crownlands while he conquered the Riverlands. She had been lucky enough to call the Lannister army back in time from the Riverlands. And most of the men from Casterly Rock as well.

With Aegon's quick descent, she had invited the Golden Company to the Capital. 20,000 soldiers along with many war elephants combined to her Lannister army and Randyll Tarly's 10,000 men had conquered the Stormlands easily. She hoped that their leader, Harry Strickland, was dead. Fucking him was not at all desirable for her but it was what she was best at. Giving them lands in the stormlands and naming Strickland her Warden of the South was enough to bind them to her.

"They should reach the Capital by the morrow, Your Grace."

Good, she thought. "And the Archon of Tyrosh or the Braavosi banker, when shall they reach King's Landing?"

"They  have already, Your Grace." Qyburn informed her.

"Invite them to court , we shall give them the gold procured from Highgarden." Cersei said. The repayment of the loans added hopefully two more free cities to her benefit. They hated the Targaryen bitch anyway for ending their glorious trade. If the Silver Queen would be Queen of Westeros then the trade relations with the free cities would most probably deteriorate.

"Any news from the city?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. The stink of the city reaching the heights of the Red Keep. The people were too frightened of her to even get out of their houses. There was an abundance of murder, rape and sickness in the city. It was overpopulated. More people were present outside the city begging for entrance to survive the Winter.

"Some of the beggars have started to preach about the Targaryens, Your Grace. They sing songs about the Mother of Dragons styling her as their saviour from the Mad King Aerys, come again."

They called her insane and compared her to Aerys while his own daughter prowled these lands. Ridiculous illiterate peasants. She remembered all of their remarks from her walk well. Maybe they needed another example of her power. Cersei  contemplated.

"Have your pick out of those beggars  and make me a Queensguard. Six more giant knights like Ser Robert Strong. And remind me how many people live in this city?"

"Five hundred thousand, Your Grace." he replied, intrigued by her Question.

" We shall sell a hundred thousand of them to the Archon of Tyrosh if needed. He is in need of slaves anyway. The dragon bitch didn't leave many, did she?"

She should have promised more. Last thing she needed was an epidemic in the city, though most of the deaths would have been an improvement.

"Very well, Your Grace. One last thing, our scouts have seen Greyjoy sails approaching the city."

Greyjoy sails?

They had been helpful for her, raiding the Reach while she sacked Highgarden. But which faction was it. The one with Rhaegar's sister or the other one. She asked him of the hint of any leader and he named Euron Greyjoy, styled as The King of the Iron Islands and the North.

Euron? The one who had burned the Lannister fleet?

His younger brother was killed by the Dragon bitch if the rumours were to be beleived. She couldn't afford to lose the city. Nor could she defend it aginst a fleet. That fucking bastard Aurane had dissppeared with her precious fleet. That left only one option.  Invite him before he invades

"Send him an invitation to the Red Keep. We shall discuss the terms of fealty of the Iron Islands to the Iron Throne."she said with iron in her voice. It was time to do what she was best at.

 

* * *

 

 

Cersei Lannister waited on the battlements of the Red keep as the Greyjoy fleet made it's way to the mouth of the blackwater bay. Ships as endless as the sea covering the black water from the coast to the horizon.

She could smell the salt of the ocean, the only thing able to dominate the stink of disease, the stink of King's Landing.

Not for long now, her meeting with the Archon of Tyrosh had been quite successful. She recalled the irritating, ludicrous accent of the Tyroshi. Trying to win the battle of words against her.

_He was an utter fool, For more than two decades she had lived in this viper's pit and he thought he could fool the queen, she scoffed._

Soon she would have coin to hire sellswords enough to conquer this country. Her father would have been so proud of her. Making this whole country to submit to the lion.

She noticed a ship right in the front of the fleet. Made from the same wood as the others but as different as the sea and the sky. It was twice as large and wider too. It's sail had the gold Greyjoy kraken on a sea of black. Along with it, there was another sail, a red eye with a black pupil beneath a black crown supported by two crows.

She made her away back to the throne room, sitting on her thrown, hands settled on the barbs of the throne. Her gown was a blend of the Lannister Crimson with specks of gold, miniature lions carved out of gold clinging from her shoulders upto her waist. Ser Robert ready for any attack along with Hallyne the pyromancer ready to burn the man if anything goes wrong.

The doors creaked open as Euron Greyjoy entered. He was clad in a suit of black scaled armor like nothing she had ever seen before.

_Valyrian steel._

Jaime's gold armour was nothing in comparison to his. Dark as smoke it was, the scales were edged in red gold. They gleamed and shimmered when they moved.

He stood in the middle of the throne room one dark eye and the other hidden under a strap. He was handsome, she had to admit. Shining black hair along with sharp features  and a chiseled chest hidden under his armor. He did not carry any sword. Just a sleek dagger, also of Valyrian steel, fitted into his belt.

He eyed her, head to toe, she knew that look well. Men had given her that look since her breasts had started to show. She returned the stare, her green eyes gazing straight into his dark eye. The same dominant look Lord Tywin gave to his bannermen rendering them speechless. But Euron Greyjoy just grinned wider than he was already. His eyes shined with a gleam she had seen only in Joffrey. Joffrey was mad and so was he. And it appealed to her.

Qyburn declared her name and titles. She waited for his companions to do the same. Until she noted,

_they were mute._

He spoke for himself then, "I am Euron Crow's eye of House Greyjoy, King of The Iron Islands and The North, Son of Quellon Greyjoy, Captain of The Silence and the Iron fleet." 

" _King_ " she scoffed. "Don't you remember what happened last time an Ironborn named himself king?" she asked him coolly.

He grinned wider still. Even though she could not see his other eye she could feel both of his eyes fixed on her now.

"Yes, we burnt Lannisport." he said with fire, then made a solemn face and continued

"But we lost in the end. Wasn't it sad? My father along with a few of my nine brothers were dead in the end. And I was exiled not long after that."

"If you were exiled, then how can you be King of those savages?" she asked him, he was different from other men, ruthless more ruthless than any man she had ever met.

" I killed my brother, feels amazing. You should try someday." he said with a mad glint in his eyes.

_She definitely liked him._

" As far as I know the Stark traitors along with the Usurper have dominion over the North. No Ironborn holds any castle in the north." Cersei said reminding herself of more enemies in the North.

" Well, you are correct about the North but who cares about that frozen wasteland when you can have the glorious cities of the South." he replied.

"So that's why you are here, to conquer King's Landing? What makes you think that I would step aside and let you have my city?" she spoke with Lord Tywin's voice signalling at Ser Robert.

" No, I came here to meet the most beautiful woman in the world. So that I could marry you and have justice for the death of my idiot brother." he stated climbing the steps to come closer only to be repelled by Ser Robert.

"And why should I marry you?" she asked huffing a bit.

"You will have the greatest fleet Westeros has ever seen. You will have me." he said opening his arms as if for an embrace.

Then his dark eye glinted, "And you shall have a _gift_."

She was surprised as his mutes brought a wooden box with something thrashing madly inside it.

They placed it in front of him. His shiny armour glimmered as he moved and opened the box and pulled out a man from it.

The silver hair he once used to have was the colour of mud now. The expensive Lysene perfumes he wore were now replaced with the smell of shit. He lifted his head and she smiled widely at the conformation.

She told Qyburn to tie Aurane Waters along with those septas as she continued to smile at Euron Greyjoy.

_Maybe she had met her match at last_

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it then please comment. You know it helps to write better if you know that someone out there is reading this stuff. Also you can leave suggestions if you have any.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what to do :-)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
